


Like a Rose

by SonjaJade



Category: Free!
Genre: Bottom Ryuugazaki Rei, M/M, Top Hazuki Nagisa, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Morning sex is always the best.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the poem I found on tumblr: http://24.media.tumblr.com/854aa534bce8f8819014afeed5a23797/tumblr_mzulosF1Cm1s5bteqo1_500.jpg

Rei tells his mother he’s staying the night at Nagisa’s, Nagisa tells his mother he’s staying at Rei’s, and they both go to a little lodge in the mountains where Nagisa promises it will be a little cooler, a weekend reprieve from the oppressive late August heat.  
  
Once they arrive, they do everything except swim in the lake. They go hiking, exploring an abandoned and dilapidated shrine house in the forest, then back to eat at the lodge and bathe together in a large stone tub.  They’re happy to cuddle by the balcony door and watch the stars, but too worn out for anything else.  Thankfully sleep doesn’t take long in finding their exhausted bodies.  
  
In the morning, the air is just a bit cool, and Nagisa wakes  Rei with his snuggling, trying to get warm.  When their eyes meet, crumbles of sleep still in the corners, they share drowsy smiles before sharing a deep kiss.  
  
They are not strangers to intimate love.  On several occasions, they’d made love in one or the other’s bedroom.  But this is special.  There’s nothing rushed or hidden about this rendezvous, nothing  so desperate as what they are accustomed to back home.  Nagisa rolls Rei to his back and thrusts against him through layers of cotton, demonstrating his need for the other boy.  Rei’s hands tug Nagisa’s shorts from his hips and then he takes care of his own while Nagisa finishes undressing.  Nagisa captures his mouth in a slow and lazy kiss as he presses his cock to Rei’s, stroking them together with a loose grip.  They have time this morning, and they take advantage of it.  
  
They try new positions- sixty-nine for the first time, Rei on top, then Nagisa.  But the one that ends up winning out is Rei on bottom, his legs back and ankles near his ears as Nagisa steadily pumps into his body, keeping everything relaxed.  
  
“I wish we could wake up every day like this,” Rei pants as his lover drives ever deeper into him.  
  
“Maybe one day we can,” Nagisa answers as he reaches down and caresses Rei’s sack.  
  
“You feel really big today!”  Rei imagines he can feel every pulsing detail of the veins belonging to the cock sliding effortlessly in and out of him.  And then Nagisa smiles at him while also picking up his pace, just enough that Rei whimpers with desperation.  
  
“It’s because Rei-chan’s face when I make love to him… it’s so beautiful when I can go slow like this.”  
Rei clenches the cock inside him and Nagisa’s eyes flutter in appreciation.   He pulls him down for a long kiss, only to break it with a moan.  
  
“Nagisa’s face is beautiful when he’s inside me…”  
  
Nagisa seems to become impatient, their pace increasing  until he comes hard inside of Rei.  He withdraws carefully from his quivering body, bows down and languidly buries Rei’s cock down his throat over and over, until salty bursts paint his tongue and lips.  Rei gathers him lovingly to his chest.  Soft kisses follow in the rosy afterglow, and they are both wishing aloud that they could stay away longer, that they could delve deliriously into one another’s bodies again before having to leave.  As it is, Rei is pretty sure this is the best sex he’s ever had, and that alone makes this much-too-short overnight trip worthwhile.  
  
Afterward, they clean up, pack and head to the station, holding hands as they wait for the train.  Rei thinks their fingers intertwine beautifully, like the petals of a rose opening to the sun.  Nagisa teases him for being lost in the clouds, but Rei doesn’t care.  Sometimes it’s nice to float away.  He just hopes they can do this again soon, and for more than just one night.


End file.
